


I Will Do Anything For You

by heroes_never_die



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Asaim being a decent person but still kinda a dick, Clouis, Depressing, F/M, Louis and Clem being adorkable, Ruby being a southern angel, lots and lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroes_never_die/pseuds/heroes_never_die
Summary: This takes place after Clementine gets bit in episode four, and Louis copes with it. Hope you enjoy it!





	I Will Do Anything For You

“Get her in here, now!” Ruby’s thick southern accent disrupted the typical silence that surrounded the school.  
Louis held onto to Clementine’s pale hand. He knew Clementine was smart, but, this looked bad. Real bad.  
She was blinking rapidly, coming in and out of a distant slumber. Asaim quickly dropped Clementine onto her bed, with AJ trailing right behind him, almost as if they were chained together.  
“Okay, everyone out! I can’t focus with y’all crowdin’ me!” Ruby screamed at what seemed to be the top of her lungs as everyone quietly shuffled out of the room, except Louis; who couldn’t take his eyes off of Clementine’s shaking, pale body.  
“Ruby, I need to stay with her.” Before Ruby could open her mouth to protest, Louis pleaded. “Ruby, please.” Ruby sighed and nodded, as Louis ran to Clementine’s side.  
“Get me a damp cloth and some water. Now!” Louis nodded as he ran around the room, fetching various objects and medical supplies for Ruby; who hastily tried thing after thing on Clementine, who had been yelling out in pain half the time and blacking out the other half.  
Finally, Clementine seems to be somewhat stabilized. “Okay, she’s all done, bless her soul. She just went through hell, she’ll be out for a while.” Louis nodded, momentarily catching his breath after all of, that. “You can stay with her if you want, darling. I’ll be right down the hall if y’all need me.” As Ruby began to exit, Louis stood up and walked over to her.  
“Ruby, thank you.” Ruby nodded, and he pulled her into a tight hug, before returning yo Clementine’s side. Ruby thought it was best to give Louis some time alone with Clementine, in case she… No. Clementine was strong. She wouldn’t let a walker take her out. Hopefully...  
____________________________________________________________

“Hey, Clem. I don’t know if you can hear me. Hopefully, you can…” It took Louis around three seconds before he caved his face into Clementine’s shoulder, making her shirt wet with tears.  
His muffled voice arose from her shirt. “I’m so sorry, Clementine. I left you and AJ. Maybe if I stayed with you and AJ… Maybe…” Louis finally mustered the strength to gather himself and return to face Clementine. “I’m sorry… Please come back. Come back to me, Clem…”  
Meanwhile, Clementine was having the average nightmare about McArrel Ranch, only this time… Louis was there, fighting alongside Clementine. He was there with her, comforting AJ and helping her get him back. Suddenly, she heard an echo surround her.  
Please come back. Come back to me, Clem… She let out a groan in pain, as she slowly raised her head to see Louis; staring out the boarded window, concern painted across his face.  
“L-Louis?” Clementine could barely make out his name. Her face was pale, and she had a strange feeling in her leg. Then, she remembered everything. Tenn, the bite, saying goodbye to AJ. “Louis…”  
Louis swiveled his head to see Clementine looking at him with a small smile on her face. “Clem! You’re awake… Thank God!” He ran to her, wrapping his arms around her frail body. Tears strolled down her face, which accompanied Louis’ tears.  
“I’m so sorry, Louis… I’m so sorry for scaring you, everyone, like that.” Louis let out a soft chuckle as he pulled away from Clementine, using his hand to gently wipe the tears off of Clementine’s dirty face.  
“All you need to focus on is getting better. Can you do that for me? For AJ?” Clementine nodded, exhaustion overtaking her.  
“I can do anything for you,” Clementine whispered as she fell asleep in Louis’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, leaving a comment and a kudos would make my day! Thanks for reading, bye! {ALSO I KNOW THIS WAS SUPER SHORT}


End file.
